Milkshakes
by SPS-kun
Summary: On a rare day off, Kotetsu takes Barnaby on a date to a local diner and notices a quirk of his that reminds him of his late wife- and sets off a chain reaction. Kotetsu/Barnaby, past Kotetsu/Tomoe. Written for Spring Kink on LJ.


**Milkshakes**

A Tiger & Bunny fanfiction by Sir Psycho Sexy

A/N: Written for the Spring Kink prompt "Tiger & Bunny, Kotetsu/Barnaby: He didn't mean to, but he couldn't stop himself from comparing Barnaby to her." Contains Kotetsu/Barnaby and past Kotetsu/Tomoe, and, well, Wild Tiger, erm, doing it for himself. :P

Summary: On a rare day off, Kotetsu takes Barnaby on a date to a local diner and notices a quirk of his that reminds him of his late wife- and sets off a chain reaction.

* * *

><p>So here Kotetsu was, in the middle of some mom-and-pop diner on the outskirts of Sternbild, sitting across from a man who was once his rival, and, who had, slowly but surely, turned into his boyfriend. Yeah, he'd started off as a cold, pompous asshole who thought he could out-hero Wild Tiger any day of the damn week, but the bigwigs over at Apollon Media thought they'd make a great team.<p>

Said bigwigs were also forcing Kotetsu to take a rare day off from hero-ing; he complained at first, but then it turned out Barnaby would also have this day off as well (he didn't know if it was a coincidence or that his boss had figured their relationship out, the sly dog). It was if the folks at Apollon had said "jump" and Kotetsu, being eager to have time alone with his lover, had responded "how high?

Barnaby was staring rather coldly at him, sipping on his chocolate malt. "I assume you're glad to have this day off with me, Kotetsu."

"Um...ahh...yeah!" He laughed nervously, playing with the straw in his own shake. He'd rather be out saving lives at this moment, but damn if he was going to tell Bunny that. "I like spending time with you!"

"That's what I thought." He stopped sipping on his malt long enough to take two or three of his French fries, dip them into the milkshake, and eat them.

Kotetsu just stared at him; this was how _Tomoe_ used to eat her French fries. They'd go to some fast-food joint when they were first dating, and _bam_- first thing she did after they received their order was take some fries and dip them in her milkshake. He thought it was kind of cute that she did that- covering up the salt on her fries with a sugary shake, kind of admitting that behind her rough exterior, there really was someone gentle.

Kotetsu figured the same must be true of Barnaby.

But _damn_- he really should not be comparing his boyfriend to his dead wife! He smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes, reminding himself to get ahold of his thoughts.

"Kotetsu...what's wrong?"

"Um...ah...Headache!" he fibbed, shoving his malt aside. "Yanno, drinking this malt has given me brain freeze. Better head off to the little boys' room..."

"Don't be long." Barnaby placed the straw back into the malt and took a refined sip as Kotetsu ran towards the bathroom.

_Shit_, Kotetsu thought as he leaned down into the sink to splash his face with some cold water. _Gotta get ahold of myself...though that one time when we were screwing around and Lil' Bunny had that look on his face that said 'I'm on top this time'? That was the same face Tomoe made on our honeymoon- and, like him, she managed to push me down and straddle me..._

For all of his thoughts of _not _trying to compare his boyfriend to his late wife, he looked down and to his horror, found that he had not gotten ahold of himself entirely.

"Great. Just great." Kotetsu's penis had decided to have a mind of its own, right then and there. He was trying to get himself in order, and, lo and behold, his train of thought had given him an erection.

He furiously tried splashing his face with more water to get the erotic thoughts of both parties out of his head, but to no avail. A gentleman who was leaving the urinal saw him and rudely asked, "Do you have OCD or something?"

"I DO NOT!" he roared.

A short pause, and Kotetsu muttered, ..Hey, what does that mean anyway?"

The other man just rolled his eyes at Kotetsu and slammed the bathroom door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he went about trying to think of how to adjust his erection so that Barnaby wouldn't notice; he walked towards the urinal and attempted to slide it into his belt so that it was less noticeable.

But somewhere between the unzipping of his pants and the moving of his manhood upwards, he could have sworn he heard his penis say: _Touch me, we both know you need it_.

_Dammit_, he thought, _those two are so similar and have made me so horny I'm having conversations with my own dick._

His hand had started moving of its own accord, and before long, Kotetsu was masturbating furiously into the urinal. His mind started to drift into fantasy; in it, he was somehow actually having both Tomoe and Barnaby at the same time, being turned on by their stoic demeanor and passion in the bedroom, Kotetsu being the Wild-Tiger-in-the-bedroom pick-up line that he made Tomoe laugh with and Barnaby snicker at (hey, they were a _little_ different after all). His former wife, in his fantasies, really didn't seem to mind her husband fucking another man; when it wasn't her turn to be on top of Kotetsu, she would be wildly masturbating in the corner (it helped that, in their high school days, she had a bit too much of an interest in Kotetsu's and Antonio's friendship and pretty much figured out he was bisexual before _he_ did). And then Barnaby..._oh God Barnaby_...holding him down, kissing him deeply, rubbing his cock against Kotetsu's own, knowing exactly the right buttons to push to make him come...

At that instant, a loud scream of "BUNNY!" could be heard from the men's bathroom. Barnaby himself, figuring his partner was in mortal danger, dropped his malt with a loud CRASH on the floor, raced towards the bathroom, and opened the door.

"Kotetsu! Are you all right?" Barnaby looked across the room and saw that Kotetsu had his pants down around his ankles, his limp dick still in his semen-covered hand.

"You know, this is not what it looks like..." Kotetsu chortled nervously.

"I don't buy that for an instant," Barnaby stated calmly.

He leaned over into his partner's ear and whispered, "Pull your pants up, old man. I'm taking you home so you can have me for real."

As Kotetsu pulled his pants up and washed his hands, he asked, "No French fries? No milkshakes?"

"You didn't seem to be particularly interested in those earlier." Barnaby rolled his eyes.

"Come on, cut me some slack here! You're just so damn hot that I couldn't help myself!" Kotetsu was never going to tell his new beau that he, in fact, was fantasizing about him AND Tomoe. At the same time. Triggered by a quirk they had in common. That...would just be_ extremely awkward_.

"As I said, we're going home." Barnaby had an interesting smirk on his face.

Kotetsu, running behind Barnaby, couldn't wait to get there.

-FIN


End file.
